Uma História De Amor
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Lily e Lility são irmãs e princesas, o rei prometeu casa-las quando elas nasceram, Lily é apaixonada por seu noivo se correspondendo por cartas sem saber quem ele é, Lity ama Sirius Black que promete não deixar esse casamento acontecer. C&N 4ver.
1. 1 We were both young

**Capitulo 1**

_We Were Both Young_

- Eu não vou voltar! – rosnei levantando do meu lugar no escritório de meu pai, Rei Evans, Lily lançou um olhar de advertência que eu ignorei, ninguém me obrigaria a casar por um acordo.

- Você irá acabar esse ano em Hogwarts e virá para casa preparada para conhecer seu futuro marido, pois quando você acabar o sétimo ano irão se casar – respondeu aquele que se diz meu pai, seus cabelos loiros deixavam a mostra a cabeça vermelha dele.

- Já lhe disse há anos que ninguém vai me obrigar a casar com quem não amo, entenda – falei caminhando para a porta da sala, os olhos verdes da minha irmã em mim.

Bati a porta e subi para meu quarto, sentando na cama, muitos planos me passando pela cabeça, o único fator é que eu não sabia que caminho seguir.

Eu voltaria para as férias e deixaria meu futuro marido querendo fugir e nunca mais me ver, então faria meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts e depois iria para bem longe daqui antes que meu pai arrumasse outro marido para mim.

Levantei com um sorriso quando a ruiva da minha gêmea, não me pergunte como ela pode ser ruiva já que eu sou loira, única resposta é magia, entrou no quarto se sentando na minha cama.

- Lity você precisa mesmo discutir com ele todas às vezes? Você sabe dês que nasceu que era esse o plano.

Minha irmã me irritava às vezes, ela parecia encarar tudo tão calmamente que me deixava ainda mais nervosa, imagine alguém mandando na sua vida, humft!

- Você diz isso porque se apaixonou pelo seu remetente secreto – debochei. Lily havia começado dês dos dez anos a se comunicar por carta com o futuro marido dela, exceto que todos faziam um enorme segredo a respeito de quem ele era, papai disse que tem um motivo... De certo ele deve ser tremendamente feio. Mas o caso é que ela o acha formidável e é louca pelo futuro marido, bem diferente de mim...

- Se você desse uma chance para o seu talvez acabasse se apaixonando por ele – Lily falava isso todas às vezes me fazendo ter vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede.

- Você mesma disse que ele é obtuso – resmunguei andando pelo quarto enquanto arrumava as malas para ir para meu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

- Você não vai fica com Sirius, Lility – murmurou me fazendo largar pesadamente minhas roupas na mala e me virar para ela.

- Sirius é meu melhor amigo, não sei da onde... – como sempre ela me cortou, esse era um assunto antigo também.

- Da maneira como seus olhos brilham a vê-lo, ou como você tem que se controlar quando o vê com outra garota, ou a maneira que você sorri perto dele. Por que você se deixou apaixonar? E logo pelo _Sirius_?

- Eu não vou mais discutir esse assunto com você Lil, você sabe que Sirius é meu amigo, pense o que quiser – ela balançou a cabeça.

- Bom, aproveite antes de se casar, é só o que posso sugerir já que você não vai desistir dele – com essa frase consoladora ela saiu do quarto, Lily sabia ser bem irritante quando queria, eu não me casaria, um dia ela entenderia.

Uma carta me alcançou assim que cheguei ao meu quarto, agradeci a minha coruja Estella e abri a carta com cuidado, reconhecendo a caligrafia antes de abri-la.

_Julieta,_

_Acabei de saber que seremos apresentados no final do ano letivo, estou aguardando esse encontro._

_Com amor,_

_Romeu._

Lily riu dos apelidos que ela havia inventado, adorava livros trouxas, já que seu próprio pai era um trouxa. Engraçado que como ele era um trouxa, queria casar as filhas com bruxos.

- Minha sorte é ter o Romeu como marido – sussurrou com o sorriso se desmanchando ao pensar em Lility, ela nunca encararia bem o casamento e duvidava que um dia ela fosse se esquecer do Sirius.

Sentou na cama pensando em tudo que viria nessa volta do Natal para Hogwarts. Reencontraria o Potter e seus convites insistentes, ele nunca entenderia que ela tinha um noivo, alias não sabia como nunca desconfiaram que Lility também tinha um noivo, é tão obvio! Talvez pelo comportamento dela, mas estava na hora de saberem, Lily contaria para Sirius, fazer a irmã feliz pelo menos por um tempo, mas só se descobrisse que ele gostava da irmã e nada melhor que Remus para isso, meu melhor amigo.

Deixando meus pensamentos de lado peguei uma pena e pergaminho para responder, guardando a carta na minha caixinha junto com varias outras do mesmo dono.

Preocupava-me que Romeu nunca seria feliz comigo, já que falava sempre de uma garota em suas cartas e o quanto a amava, sendo que eu sou só uma amiga, a melhor amiga como dizia.

Se Lity tinha problemas com Sirius, não seria nem metade dos problemas que eu vou ter me casando com alguém que amo com ele pensando em outra, suspirei batendo com a pena na minha cabeça de nada adiantaria se lamentar.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Eu preciso dar algumas explicações sobre a fic, e também dizer que já a tenho pronta então vocês não vão precisar demorar anos esperando uma atualização como anda acontecendo, eu espero.

A historia vai ter mais de quarenta capítulos, lá por sessenta, como estou escrevendo isso antes de escrever toda a história eu vou deixa na imaginação de você quantos serão, mas no planejamento é mais de sessenta, então me acompanhem?

Eu imaginei essa fic baseada na musica Love Story, que eu acho linda como a romântica que sou, eu tentei escreve três vezes até chegar a essa versão, que eu espero que você gostem.

Lility e Lily são gêmeas, mas como tem magia uma é loira e a outra ruiva, eu pessoalmente adoro as duas, mas eu fiz historias diferentes para cada uma delas e espero que vocês gostem.

O Senhor Evans é rei de uma cidade pequena de Londres, Liverday, e é um trouxa, mas ele como sabe que as filhas são bruxas resolveu que vai casa-las com dois bruxos, eu não quero adiantar a historia, mas como esse capitulo mostra vai ter muita confusão em volta disso, afinal estamos falando de geniosas Evans.

Bom me despeço e espero voltar logo e vai depender só de vocês e suas reviews.

Beijos.

PS:

Lily Elisabeth Evans é dedicada a Diih (Doidinha Prongs) porque foi com ela que passei tardes discutindo sobre de quem o Ed era (Ele é MEU!), e todos as discussões divertidas que seguirão.

Livy Isabelle Evans é dedicada a Any (1lily Evans) por todos os momentos incríveis que passamos e passaremos juntos, porque nossas historia é uma história de amor de irmãs.

Lility Marye Evans é uma versão minha, só que bonita e louca claro. ;D (Eu não sou louca não! Não ousem me difamar!) Shsauhsaushuahsuahsuahsua.

Beijos.


	2. 2 When I first saw you

**Capitulo 2**

_When I first saw you_

Sirius estava dormindo, minha vida virando de cabeça para baixo e ele dormindo no quarto ao lado, com um amigo desses eu estou ferrado, mas ele também esta ferrado comigo como amigo.

Com um sorriso virei o copo de água que ficava ao lado da cama no rosto dele que acordou soltando algumas palavras lisonjeiras, antes de sorrir.

- Hogwarts enfim! – exclamou indo para o banheiro e nem me deixando falar. – Monte de garotas querendo me agarrar – gritava do banheiro, ouvi o chuveiro sendo ligado e sentei na poltrona do quarto olhando a carta na minha mão.

- Enfim vou conhecer a Julieta – falei alto para ele ouvir. Sirius vivia folgando na minha cara por essa idéia maluca dos meus pais, mas em tudo isso pelo menos eu encontrei uma amiga legal, já que eu ia me casar com quem não amo, pois a ruiva que amo me detesta, eu viveria com uma amiga.

- Provavelmente ela deve ser feia, garotas feias são mais legais – me encorajou Sirius saindo do banheiro e indo para o close.

- Eu fico feliz de ter um amigo como você Almofadinhas, só falta me jogar da Torre de Astronomia – resmunguei causando uma risada latido. – Então vou contar a Lility que você a acha feia – sorri ao vê-lo aparecer no quarto com uma expressão carrancuda.

- Lility é uma exceção – resmungou enquanto pegava os tênis e os colocava. Sorri com minha atenção em Almofadinhas.

- Quando você admitira que esta apaixonado por ela? – perguntei, Sirius, Aluado e Rabicho eram meus melhores amigos junto com Julieta e a própria Lility.

- Quando você conquistar Lily Evans cara Pontas – joguei um livro de feitiços na cabeça dele que desviou. – Serio, vocês deviam parar de achar que eu e a Lility...

- Caro Almofadinhas, eu não acho, eu tenho certeza disso, mas a negação um dia acaba – sussurrei saindo do quarto e indo pegar meu malão deixando Almofadinhas pensativo.

Tenho que ajudar esses dois.

- SIRIUS! – gritou Liy correndo para perto de mim e empurrando alguns alunos para conseguir chegar, escondi a caixa que segurava atrás de mim, quando ela se arremessou no meu colo, os alunos que estavam no corredor do trem lançavam olhares nem um pouco felizes para minha loira.

- Assim você não deixara Sirius para todas – brinquei e ela se afastou sorrindo e arrumando um cacho do cabelo que ficou na frente dos seus olhos azuis.

- Eu sei que você arrumara alguma força – piscou o olho antes de abraçar Remus e James que estavam saindo para a reunião dos monitores, Lily teria um ataque quando soubesse quem era o novo monitor-chefe o que eu tinha certeza, Liy deixou para ela descobrir na hora.

- Adivinha que presente tenho para você – falei e ela esqueceu deles que saiam e correu para se sentar do meu lado.

- O que Six? Me da? Me da? Eu quero Six! – murmurava me fazendo rir muito antes de estender a caixa esburacada para ela.

- Não! – exclamou ao abrir a tampa e um cachorro preto que de acordo com a senhora da loja se transformaria em um enorme cachorro depois que cresce-se. – Eu... – percebi que sua voz sumiu enquanto ela abraçava o cachorro e chorava sorrindo. – Se chamara Almofadinhas.

- Hein! Para de chorar Liy – mandei enquanto ela derramava mais lagrimas enquanto olhava maravilhada para Almofadinhas, ela limpou o rosto sorriu e me estendeu uma caixa.

- Não é tão perfeito quanto o seu presente – avisou ficando vermelhinha, eu adorova quando ela ficava vermelha, ficava perto da perfeição.

Nossa! Olha o que eu to pensando! Me concentrei em abrir a caixa para encontrar um pedaço de pergaminho e um álbum embaixo dele.

- Bom, eu pensei que como vocês fizeram aquele mapa perfeito de Hogwarts, você talvez quisesse um de Hoesmeade – ergui os olhos para ela que sorria sabendo o quanto eu havia gostado. – Copiei os feitiços de vocês e acrescentei algumas coisinhas que descobri.

- Pode ir explicando tudo – mandei e ela se ajeitou enquanto Almofadinhas a lambia e ela brincava com ele, pegou a varinha dando um toque no pergaminho.

- Ly Evans e Six Black são os melhores – murmurou sorrindo, o ego dela quase alcançava o meu. – Uma forma de você reconhecer que você não é mais perfeito que eu – mostrou a língua enquanto o mapa se desenhava na minha frente.

Tinha todos os detalhes da aldeia bruxa, mais a Casa dos Gritos e as pessoas que andavam por casa lugar.

- Como eu disse, mudei algumas coisinhas, por exemplo se você tocar em um lugar ou em uma pessoa, vai aparecer a imagem do que esta acontecendo no lugar, só não coloquei feitiço sonoro, achei que isso seria muito perigoso contra mim mesma – falou sorrindo, abracei-a. – E para sumir tudo é só dizer: Armações perfeitas e tapas na bunda.

Gargalhei, sempre que eu e Ly aprontávamos quando acabávamos dávamos um tapa na bunda do outro. Lily chegou vermelha junto com James e Remus nesse momento e olhou desconfiada para nós.

- Olha Lily! O Almofadinhas! – Aluado e Pontas olharam para mim e nós começamos a rir até eu apontar para o cachorro.

- Nós não podemos ter cachorros em Hogwarts Lity – murmurou a ruiva fazendo carinho na cabeça do Almofadinhas.

- Eu pedi autorização para o Dumbie – avisei e Ly me deu um beijo na bochecha feliz.

- Sirius é perfeito! – falou e depois de uma abraço no Almofadinhas alcançou ele para o Aluado. – Reminho, cuida dele enquanto eu e o Six vamos resolver umas coisas?

Remus como sempre caiu no sorriso dela que me puxou pela mão para fora da cabine, como se eu precisa-se de convite.

- Remus – disse me sentando na frente dele que segurava Almofadinhas enquanto Potter brincava com um pedaço de pano com ele que latia.

- Pode falar Lily – encorajou sorrindo, Remus era perfeito em muito aspectos, o único Maroto que eu realmente me dava bem, não que não gostasse de Sirius, mas sempre fui quem deu bronca nele e na Lity e isso não nos tornou melhores amigos.

- O que Sirius sente pela Lility? – perguntei fazendo o loiro engasgar e Potter rir, fechei a cara para ele.

- Estranho que dessa vez concordamos ruiva, estava pensando hoje mesmo que devemos juntar esses dois, sendo que é obvio que eles se gostam.

Franzi a testa com a idéia de estar concordando com James Potter, mas que Lility me metia que não tinha problemas?

- Bom devemos fazer algo para junta-los – murmurei voltando meu olhar para Remus que balançou a cabeça.

- Eles vão se resolver sozinhos – mas ele foi interrompido por um barulho que percorreu toda Hogwarts.

_**N/A:**_ Verdade, Lility vai aprontar muito e tadinha da Lily que vai se meter em problemas graças à loira! Gente! Cada capitulo vai ter uma capa que vai estar disponível no meu profile, viu essa fic eu me esforcei para deixar tudo pronto, então apertem no botãozinho verdinho e me façam feliz ok?

Beijos.

Respondendo as reviews:


	3. 3 I closed my eyes

**Capitulo 3**

_I closed my eyes_

Lily ainda não estava falando com Lility e Sirius e se sentou na mesa da Corvinal com sua amiga Marlene. Lity não pareceu muito preocupada enquanto ela e Sirius brincavam com o cachorro.

Algo sobre Lity ser a mãe e o Almofadinhas o pai, Remus sorriu ao ouvir a conversa deles e eu fiz sinal de que ia vomitar, imagine se esses dois namorassem o horror que seria. Vinte quatro horas por dias falando de qual comida Almofadinhas poderia comer, eca! Nojento!

- Malfoy e Bella não conseguiram vir para o jantar - comentou Sirius com um sorriso ao não vê-los na mesa da Sonserina.

- Lily esta furiosa com vocês e comigo que não os impedi, porque de acordo com ela eu sabia o que iriam aprontar – falei enquanto Lity dava um pedaço de carne para o cachorro.

- E você não sabia? – perguntou Remus, pisquei, que isso tinha a ver? Eu poderia não saber.

- Claro que sim – respondi fazendo Sirius soltar sua risada latido que vez algumas garotas olharem, sorri para outras quando elas passaram o olhar para mim e vi Lily na outra mesa fazer cara de nojo.

- Não ligue – aconselhou Lity tocando no meu braço delicadamente. – James você devia tentar sair com outra garota, Lily é cabeça-dura de mais, talvez se você sair de perto ela note que sente falta.

Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos os fazendo ficarem ainda mais arrepiados. Lity tinha razão eu iria me casar e devia aproveitar com uma garota que gostasse de mim antes de me amarrar para sempre.

- Vou fazer isso – respondi antes de levantarmos e irmos para o salão comunal, passei pela mesa da Crvinal e olhei para a ruiva que foi a única de quem já havia gostado.

-... eu vou conhecer meu noivo nas férias – falava entusiasmada, era uma pena que a única coisa que tínhamos em comum era o fato que estamos os dois ferrados por causas dos nossos pais, mas ao contrario de mim Lily parecia feliz com o casamento.

Subi para o dormitório e fechei a cortina ouvindo Remus e Peter conversando ainda, mas eu não queria participar, queria organizar minhas idéias e apagar certa ruiva.

- Eu não sei como a Lily tem coragem de ficar braba comigo, será que ela não viu a cara da Bella e do Malfoy? – perguntei deitada no colo do Sirius enquanto ele enrolava ainda mais meus cachos.

Almofadinhas corria feliz em cima do carpete, já era duas horas e todos tinham ido para os dormitórios dormir já que tínhamos aula na próxima manhã.

- Sua irmã tem algum problema – sussurrou Six me fazendo rir, realmente Lily tinha algum problema, era teimosa de mais.

- Só queria que ela parasse de magoar o Jay – falei me virando e olhando Sirius ainda deitada em cima dele, percebi que estava perto de mais dele, mas não me afastei, ele acharia estranho.

- Lity – sussurrou colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás, então sorriu largando a mão ao lado do corpo. – Lily é uma jumenta!

Ri abraçando ele e fechando os olhos, eu podia mentir para Lily, mas não para mim mesma. Sirius era quem eu queria, que sempre iria querer.

- Nós não devíamos complicar isso – murmurou Sirius sabendo que eu o ouvia.

- Eu sei, não fomos feitos para ficar juntos – respondi baixinho, na verdade nunca ficaríamos juntos, por mais que eu quisesse Sirius era de todas e não só de uma.

- Então porque eu quero isso? – levantei os olhos e me escorei no peito dele olhando-o, ele tinha os olhos mais lindos, azuis indo para um cinza escuro e perfeito que na luz ficava claríssimo.

- Você me quer porque das garotas bonitas sou a única que você não ficou ainda – falei sorrindo, até mesmo Lily ele havia ficado no segundo ano, embora Lily tivesse gostado, mas disse que "Black é muito infantil para se ter algo Lility.".

- Não sei Ly, às vezes eu te quero mais do que já quis qualquer garota de Hogwarts – fechei os olhos para depois os abri e formar um sorriso.

- Eu estou noiva Sirius – murmurei.

* * *

**N/A:** O capitulo está mega pequeno! Eu sei! Ele é assim mesmo, eu não consegui resistir a cortar nessa parte! Eu sei que sou má, mas o botãozinho roxo esta ali na telinha. Beijinhos.

Respondendo a reviews:

_Mila Pink: _Eu não sei se James vai pula de felicidade ou ser inteligente e ficar quietinho já que Lily vai querer matá-lo! Sempre se espera algo vindo do Sirius neh? Sasuahusha. Beijos!


End file.
